


错误

by Otupyy



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Summary: 这很正常。詹姆斯僵着脑子努力辩解给并不存在的人听。当然没人信他，不管是他自己还是他脑子里快被扔出外太空的理智。
Relationships: Hugh Jackman/James Marsden
Kudos: 3





	错误

**Author's Note:**

> 休登rps/单箭头/假车/麦登登的想法用加粗表示。大概背景就是休因为一场直播的谈话节目没能参加某一站的首映宣传，本来应该交代一下的但我懒得写了。纯属虚构。

回到酒店房间里打开电视的那一瞬间，詹姆斯不知道自己的神经是瞬间放松还是绷得更紧了。他像是一下子不认识英文字母了一般两次调台调过了头，懊恼地深吸了一口气，在终于看到休的笑脸出现在屏幕上时也露出了一个小小的微笑。电视的效果并没有很好，他觉得休的脸因为隔着屏幕和一堆电信号的缘故看上去有那么点失真，肤色也不太对，但这并不妨碍那个男人的荷尔蒙顺着电缆蔓延，绵密浓厚像个茧一样把他紧紧裹住。

想到这，詹姆斯的屁股在软得像要陷下去的床垫上不安地动了动。他觉得房间里有点热，但又不想离开电视去开启空调，于是扭动着把外套褪掉，依然坐在床边盯着电视屏幕。

谈话节目的主持人——一个澳洲人——用他们特有的腔调和休调笑着。詹姆斯并不特别喜欢澳洲口音，那总是让人听上去有种诡异的滑稽感，尤其那个他总是忍不住多看几眼的大块头，说起方言来几次让詹姆斯笑得脸都发红。

 **啊哦。** 詹姆斯在自己的脑海里轻轻地纠正: **我并没有多看他几眼。**

在他神游的时候休把观众们逗笑了好几次，摄像镜头摇动着收录观众们的鼓掌欢呼，再切换回来，让终于回过神来詹姆斯欣赏到休的模样。

他看上去越来越放松了。节目进行得很顺利，他不止巧妙地提到了X战警剧组的几个小故事，还顺便宣传了自己即将出演的舞台剧。几个小笑话的反响不错，他甚至有余裕的好心情冲着最近的机位眨了眨眼，单边的那种，他知道姑娘们喜欢这些小动作。

**哦杰克曼先生，小伙子们也喜欢这个。**

詹姆斯郁闷地想。他开始觉得自己的后背隐隐发疼——宣传期总是很累，尤其这是一部大制作，不是他之前接演的那些独立电影。他非常佩服剧组里的姑娘们踩着细高跟还能在他旁边站得挺拔。于是他趁着主持人唠叨一大段台词的时间快速地剥掉西装裤，爬上床钻进被子里。

休开始唱歌。詹姆斯不受控制地想到他在剧组里也时不时会唱起来，声音醇厚，像酿得恰到好处的蜜酒一般引人入迷。詹姆斯有时候会跟着他一起唱，他知道自己唱歌不错，但第一次看到休惊喜的眼神时，他简直紧张到要跑调。

想到这，詹姆斯歪着嘴角笑了笑，舌头舔了舔自己的小虎牙，然后在触碰到唇角的时候把笑容敛了回去。

他知道自己不太对劲儿。休是他喜欢的类型无疑——年长，成熟，让人轻松愉快，有着一张美妙的脸，和他妈的完美身材。但他显然是个直男。哦，最操蛋的问题甚至不是这个——詹姆斯有自己的女孩儿，他该做个好男人、好丈夫，而不是每天幻想着被同剧组的同事按进拖车或是随便什么地方好好地操一顿。

 **老天。** 詹姆斯想要及时纠正自己的思维方向，但显然悲哀地失败了。很好，现在他满脑子都是些奇怪的下流的如果曝光出来能养活街头小报半个月的画面。他用手捂着滚烫的脸，在下一波休杰克曼独有的笑声从电视里传来的时候沮丧地发现自己硬了。

 **这很正常。** 詹姆斯僵着脑子努力辩解给并不存在的人听。 **我是个年轻健康的男性，哪怕和被子摩擦也他妈可能硬的起来。**

当然没人信他，不管是他自己还是他脑子里快被扔出外太空的理智。

他能感受到自己硬得发疼，沉甸甸的东西裹在发紧的内裤里有些难受。这大概是他自己的错误——他躺在床上，在休杰克曼背景音里幻想被他进入，并且没有在出现失控苗头的时候及时停下来，以致于发展到现在这个不得不解决的地步。

电视里的休开始讲他的少年经历。詹姆斯没心情分辨那些单词，但他知道按谈话节目惯例那将会是个很长的故事，长到足够他偷偷地做点不该发生的事情。

于是他慢吞吞地褪掉内裤——并不是很方便，因为他坚持把自己躲在被子里。然而在把手附到下身的时候他又变得急迫难耐，像当年那个第一次这么干的毛头小子一样差点弄疼自己。

他皱了皱鼻子，几乎称得上粗鲁地开始抚慰自己——他想他大概配不上温柔细致这些词。手擦过茎身的时候他坚持把目光聚焦在天花板，并试图屏蔽电视里那个喋喋不休的男人。

**操。他真的太多话了。**

詹姆斯用力地操着自己的拳头，或者说是折磨着自己的情欲。他深刻地知道自己不该这么办，却又陷得太深，情不自禁地任由渴求一天天缓慢而突兀地积累。

被子里的热度不断升高，詹姆斯感觉得到自己的衬衫沾了不少汗水，甚至鼻尖上也蒸腾出了汗液。他顿了顿自己的手，想要抬起头看看电视上的休，但发现他在高热的被窝里被自己操得腰肢酸软——或许几个小时的宣传也有罪过。于是他放弃坐起来的想法，重新沉溺在暖和的被子里，放纵自己把身边萦绕的热度想象成身上应当压着的人的体温，在发出轻声呻吟的同时，一边把左手钻进衬衫里摸上自己早已挺立的乳尖，一边用手指刮过已经渗出前液的龟头。

 **哦操。** 他艰难地吞咽了一口口水，然后急促地喘着气。 **这刺激太过分了。**

他早就不是未经人事的少年，一次仓促而没有章法的手淫就让他在酒店房间里把自己操得快感汹涌而来，这让他有点羞耻，又有一种难以言明的满足感。他感觉得到红潮又一次爬上了自己的脸颊，甚至眼睛都被过度的快意刺激得有些湿润。

詹姆斯几乎是自暴自弃地闭上了眼，彻底地把身上的刺激想象成那个男人更粗壮的手臂和更有力量的手指。他把自己的乳头不停地送往指尖，又极力抬起酸疼的腰，幻想自己在操那个男人的拳头。他开始大声呻吟——他知道自己在床上的声音很好听，他为数不多的历任女朋友都喜欢他的声音——他哽咽着喘息、也许叫了几次休的名字，粗重的呼吸声让他自己更加兴奋，直到他在几次重重的撞击之下尖叫着射了出来。

詹姆斯的大脑有几秒的空白。随后感官渐渐回归，他艰难地伸出舌头润了润嘴唇，听到了电视里又一次传来的休的声音。他闭了闭眼，从床边抽了几张纸巾随意地擦了擦，然后用手肘撑起自己看向电视屏幕。

谈话节目不知何时已经结束了。电视里在播放节目后安排好的休的广告。他撑着自己的身体看完了一条，在结尾处休冲着电视屏幕外的所有人眨了眨眼，就像刚才节目里那一次一样。詹姆斯有点突然的恼怒和惶恐，抓起床头的遥控器关闭了电视。然后他重重地躺回了被窝，侧过头去望向落地窗外沾染的夜色。

 **时间不早了。** 他对自己说。随后他保持着这个别扭的姿势闭上了眼，甚至没管褪到膝关节的内裤和被子里湿漉漉的一片狼藉，他太累了。

在他陷入睡眠前的最后一个念头是嘴里似乎尝到了点咸涩的味道。他懒懒地动了下手指，但没有去触碰——不管那味道是汗水、泪水还是血，都可以留到明天再处理。他今天的烂事够多了。


End file.
